


Servants and Deities

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [56]
Category: Highlander, Near Eastern Mythology
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An outward symbol of the grief they both feel, of the man they both miss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do Not Forget

A woman is sitting as his desk when Marcus comes into the museum, with familiar eyes that he hasn't seen in centuries. On his desk is a pot with a single tall stalk with a thick spray of tiny red flowers in a fall from the top of the spike, like a waterfall of blood. An outward symbol of the grief they both feel, of the man they both miss.

"Do not forget him, son of Mars and Minerva." She stands once he's seen her, nodding once to him before she walks away, reality warping around her and allowing her to vanish in front of his eyes.


	2. The Garden

"Who took over the garden?" Duncan keeps darting glances through the door to the garden that once Darius had harvested herbs from, and is now a riot of blooms in various colors - many in a vivid shade of red that reminds him of blood.

"No one." Marcus had met him there, to play a game of chess in memory of Darius, with the blessing of the current caretaker. "It's been that way since a few days after Darius died, and no one dares to touch it." He pauses, moving a piece. "There are only a few places in history where those flowers have been seen."

Duncan raises his eyebrows, looking down at the board to decide on his move. "What are they?"

"Anat's Tears." Marcus leans back his chair. "I've seen them before. They'll bloom even if the leaves die back, and when they're gone, the plant will die. No one's been able to collect seeds, nor transplant them."

"Then how do they grow?" Duncan frowns, confused, looking up at Marcus for a moment.

"Because She grieves." The capital letter is audible in Marcus's voice, and Duncan raises his eyebrows again in silent question. "Many names, and She'll tell you what to call Her if you meet Her." Marcus shrugs. "She wouldn't have left them to grow here if Darius weren't important to Her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
